


Not Too Elfy For Me....

by MCsUgArCaKeS8



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, Graphic, Injury/Blood, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Nursing, Sexual Themes, Sultry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCsUgArCaKeS8/pseuds/MCsUgArCaKeS8
Summary: Sera has never liked elven women, especially Dalish, not her speed, but could Alannah Lavellan be different? Sera thinks it's a possibility. Sera will try to figure out what her and Alannah Lavellan truly are in Emprise du Lion.





	1. Blazing Love in a Cold Forest

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic that I'm trying out, I've always loved this relationship in-game and I'd like to flesh it out a bit, in more of a grown-up way, how I think Sera would act to having to "grow up fast"

"Friggin' cold wind." Sera complained as the howling wind nipped at her ears. The sun was setting and she was next to the campfire, she was cold but was too prideful to admit it. Her, Alannah, Blackwall, and Iron Bull were venturing to Suledin Keep to take care of Imshael, some demon. Sera scanned around, everyone was tired but Bull and Blackwall, sometimes they called him Thom, were discussing metals for swords, Sera decided to listen in.

"Hey, Blackwall, what would your ideal blade be forged from?" Iron Bull asked.

" Well, many famous Warden blades were made from Silverite. It seems to work well on darkspawn." Blackwall answered,  
"And you? Clearly a man who enjoys a good blade. Bloodstone, perhaps?"

"Nah. Bloodstone's great at holding an edge, but that sharpness leaves it brittle. You may not have noticed, but I'm not a finesse fighter. I guess I'd go with Dawnstone."

"Dawnstone? That's even more brittle than Bloodstone." Blackwall said, with a tone of surprise.

"Yes... Really damn pretty, though." Bull said, trailing off at the end.

"It's pink." Blackwall said dryly.

"It's pretty." Iron Bull said through gritted teeth, they paused and both let out a hearty laugh together as they got out some mead to drink.

Sera was in her own world however, she had a million different thoughts traveling through her brain, some were petty, such as which Inquisition Guard would be fun to prank. However one thought kept creeping it's ugly head back, Alannah. Sera was confused about Alannah, she was Dalish but she was the prettiest girl Sera had seen for some time. Alannah's obsidian black hair was flowing down her face like a waterfall, the hair was a amazing stark contrast from her steely blue eyes with a hint of grey. Her toned skin was smooth as silk and her vallaslin was simple with it's faint touch to... Mythal? Naturally Sera's eyes would venture farther and her imagination would ponder but she'd disregard that. Alannah and Sera flirted every now again, but why would someone so beautiful go for her. Sera noticed that Bull and Blackwall had passed out and that they were getting carried into their own separate tents, there were four, but Alannah wasn't in hers, it had been a few hours.

"Hey, where's the Inquisitor?" Sera asked a guard stationed with the night watch.

"She's over on the hill, she took her sleeping bag and stuff for a fire, she seems out of it." The heavy armored man said.

Sera sighed and got up took her sleeping bag and some cookies up to see if Alannah was hungry. She followed the footprints in the snow, bearing the occasionally gust of cold wind, to find the Inquisitor. She saw Alannah there next to a blazing fire, she was in her sleeping bag but sitting up and staring at the moon. She was occasionally lit up by the flash of the of her mark.

"Um... Inquisitor? You okay?" Sera asked the elf.

Alannah turned and faced Sera, she smiled and offered a seat by her, "Sera, you're welcome to talk anytime you'd want, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Inquisitor, you're really too nice to me." Sera confessed.

"Sera, it's just us, call me Alannah." Alannah lit Sera up with a beautiful warm smile. Sera felt warm, and not from the fire. Sera noticed Alannah was scanning her, almost... checking her out? Alannah tried to be discreet but was failing.

Sera cleared her throat and asked, "Up here all alone yeah? Why's that? Cullen playing hard to get and want to reflect?" Sera jokingly asked, hoping to get Alannah's feelings out to see if she'd have a shot.

"No, I don't like Cullen but, there's this girl I've had my eye on but I've been afraid to ask her if she'd be interested in something." Alannah confessed sagging her shoulders.

"What do you like about her inquis- Alannah, sorry." Sera asked, she scooted closer, Sera was getting colder.

"She's funny, wild, cute, sexy, She's the only girl who seems to let me be comfortable with being myself, not just the Inquisitor... some godly figure that controls the fate of the world. Can't a girl just get a drink and talk all night about her day." Alannah opened up, "She's also really close to me... I like you Sera."

Sera didn't speak for a few seconds, she was stunned, She knew about Alannah's agnostic beliefs and they shared many views but to actually hear Alannah confess that she held feelings for her was taking Sera back, Sera stuttered out a almost involuntary response, "I-I Think you're pretty cute too Alannah." Sera bit her tongue almost a second after, she just had admitted she liked an elven girl, something she'd never thought of even a few months ago.

Alannah gestured over Sera they scooted close together and Alannah grabbed Sera's hands She looked into Sera's eyes and they locked eyes, they're was a brief moment where all was well and Sera started to turn red and chuckled. Sera and Alannah hugged and held together, letting their warmth exchanging. Sera felt Alannah grab her tightly. Sera felt herself loosening to Alannah's tight grip, she felt as if nothing could ruin this, she actually felt safe with Alannah, Alannah continued to inquire about Sera's confession.

"I'm surprised you're into me too Sera, I'm an elf and I know your views, I hope I'm not.. too elfy?" Alannah admitted.

"Never, Alannah, you're not too elfy for me." Sera said as she chuckled and smiled coyly. Sera leaned in and was met with Alannah kissing her. Sera melted almost instantly as their tongues danced around and they pulled in closer and Sera fully embraced the affection Alannah was giving by giving it right back. Alannah poured an elixir on the fire and the flame shot up and it felt as if they were in the desert. Sera could barely recall the next few hours but they were the most passionate hours Sera had ever spent with anyone before. It was around the late night early morning, Alannah and Sera were in one sleeping bag, huddled without clothes as they hadn't needed them in some time. Sera smiled as she stared into Alannah's eyes. Alannah smiled right back as she kissed her gently again.

" Ar lath ma, vhenan." Alannah said.

Sera smiled and replied, "You're an ass, you know I can't speak Dalish almost at all, couldn't give to shites any how." Sera and Alannah laughed and kissed again.

"It means I love you my heart." Alannah said and she sweetly smiled at Sera.

"Awh Aly, I love you too, you're damn near perfect to me." Sera admitted.

Sera and Alannah gathered up their stuff and snuck back to the base camp, the night watch guard chuckled and nodded as Sera and Alannah giggled and stuck into one tent and slept the rest of the night away. Sera couldn't even comprehend it, she'd never felt so alive and in love at once. She finally felt like she belonged with someone who accepted her for what she was, not what an elf should be or what a Red Jenny should be, Sera was there for Alannah and Alannah was there for her, through everything, through any trials that they'd face. Whether that'd be Imshael or Coryphaeus, Red Templars, or even the damn bloody fade. Sera would have her arrows and Alannah, and Alannah would have her sword and shield and Sera with her. They were woken up by Blackwall and Iron Bull. It was time to go to Suledin Keep to confront Imshael.

"You and the Inquisitor now huh?" Iron Bull asked Sera, Sera noticed that Alannah blushed horribly.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sera asked defensively.

"Oh- nothing, she's good for you, you two play off each other nicely." Bull admitted.

"Don't worry we play just as well on each other, isn't that right Aly?" Sera asked happily.

"Absolutely Sera." Alannah answered gleefully.

The Iron Bull let out had long hearty laugh, "Goddamn right! Good for you two, that'll make some eyes in the Chantry twitch eh?"

"Wonder how puckered Vivienne is going to be?" Sera asked to everyone.

"Her lips might loose all the blood in them Sera." Blackwall answered. Everyone laughed. They eventually made it to the Keep and busted their way inside, Alannah, Blackwall, and Iron Bull took almost all the attention from the initial group of red templars. Iron Bull swung his Bull's Edge and damn near cut three red templars into chunks with his weapon. Blackwall easily crushed the skull of another with his mace, he was amazing at slaying anything corrupted. Alannah held her own against a Red Templar Knight, dodging his energy blasts and slicing him up as he howled in pain, he soon fell to his wounds as also. Sera was busy at work unloading her arrows into the Archers that were behind trying to shoot at her allies. She filled them up like push pins. They continued, slaying all sorts of Red Templars. All the Red Templars fell to their blades and arrows. They finally arrived to the main courtyard where Imshael was waiting for them.

Alannah confronted the demon, "So you must be the demon Imshael." she said coldly.

"No... I prefer the term choice spirit, the mighty Inquisitor, hero... or murderer, so hard to tell." Imshael taunted Alannah, a bad decision.

"Damn Demons..." Bull grunted, his axe still ready to start cleaving anything.

"What do you want Imshael." Alannah asked.

"How about a choice, take a gift... or leave me alone." Imshael said.

"No... you die today demon." Alannah said sternly

"ARGH! I'M A CHOICE SPIRIT!" Imshael cried out. He suddenly turned into a Pride Demon, nothing that they couldn't handle, Alannah, Blackwall, and Iron Bull focused on damaging Imshael, Sera started to pick off the Red Templar Horrors and Spiders that were bugging the other three. Imshael then transformed into a Rage Demon, spewing flames that Alannah and Blackwall simply blocked with their shields as Iron Bull hit from behind and Sera unloaded her arrows into him. The demon eventually reverted to his original form.

"Please, leave me be! I'll go back into the Fade!" Imshael pleaded, but into deaf ears as Alannah plunged her blade into his chest as he screamed a demonic scream and faded away.

"Damn Aly, you treated him like shite yeah?" Sera asked.

"He hurt my friends and especially you, I Couldn't let him live." Alannah said. The group continued but suddenly they were ambushed, Blackwall was ready, he deflected the swings of the swords and they all easily killed the red templars soldiers. They exited the Keep, Alannah and Sera were following slightly behind, making sure they weren't followed, Sera was suddenly shoved down and turned to see horror as Alannah was stabbed from behind by a Red Templar Shadow, Alannah's scream was freezing to Sera, luckily Blackwall sent a chain out to grab the shadow and Bull swiftly cut off his head. They all raced to Alannah, she was loosing blood and was going pale.

"NO! ALY YOU CANNOT DIE ON ME!" Sera screamed to her.

"Dammit! Iron Bull, grab Sera, we can get the Inquisitor back to camp before she bleeds out.." Blackwall barked. They rushed back to main camp, Sera was impatiently waiting outside Alannah's tent, Alannah's groans of pain were torture. After hours, the Inquisition Medic came out, Alannah would live but she was severely weak and was asleep for now, he did say Sera could see Alannah. Sera walked in and saw a horrible sight. Alannah was deathly pale, numerous empty water bottles and healing elixirs were around her table. Alannah's elven armor was completely off, she was bare on top again but had a cloth over her breasts to show some decency. Sera noticed the bandages around Alannah's abdomen, they were white except for the deep red stain near the hip, all the way to her belly.

"Aly... oh no... If I would've kept up with the others you wouldn't have taken that piss-ass demon's blade, shite I'm so sorry." Sera cried as she held Alannah's hand tightly as Alannah was still out cold. Hours upon hours passed, Sera was about to pass out when Alannah spoke, her voice was coarse and dry.

"S-S-Sera? Please don't lag behind anymore..." Alannah asked.

"Aly! You're joking right now? I thought I lost you for good." Sera said, partly with anger, another part of love. Sera gave her some water and they waited a few hours and eventually made it back to Skyhold, Alannah around a day ahead so Dorian, Cullen, and Cassandra could check on Alannah.

"Sera, you all made it back." Cassandra said.

"Where's Alannah?!" Sera shouted.

"In her chambers, Dorian is checking up, no one has been allowed in except Dorian, Leliana, Cullen, and myself, You are allowed also, seeing your... developing relationship with her." Cassandra told Sera.

THANK WHATEVER"!" Sera shouted, she bolted but froze at Alannah's door, her raging blood seemed to go ice cold. How would Alannah react to the cause of her severe injury? Sera breathed deeply and walked in, up the flight of stairs she heard Dorian and Alannah talking, she missed that beautiful voice so badly, she crept up the steps and waited for Alannah and Dorian to stop their conversation. Dorian lightly hugged Alannah and turned around and saw Sera sitting there waiting.

"She's okay Sera, I'll leave you two alone to talk." Dorian patted Sera's back and left, Sera and Alannah waited till the slam of the door, Sera ran over and sat with Alannah in her bed. They just sat there and held each other, it'd had been a merciless week. They finally let in and kissed lightly and slowly parted and stared at each other. Alannah couldn't speak she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Sera... I've missed you more then plants miss air." Alannah said

"Seconded love." Sera rebutted.

They kissed once again and Alannah said another Dalish phrase.

"Var lath vir Suledin, Vir sumeil, Ma vhenan." Alannah mouthed into Sera's ear, leaned back and then smiled.

"Our love will endure, we are close, my heart." Sera spoke softly. She grinned. Alannah and Sera passionately kissed one last time and Sera left to let Alannah rest. Before however Sera left Alannah asked one more question.

"Sera? Can you made some us cookies?" Alannah asked gleefully.

"Honey Tongue you... Honey Tongue" Sera said lovingly as she blew a kiss towards Alannah, Alannah caught the blown kiss, Alannah didn't realize it, but Sera definitely noticed, Alannah was grinning from ear to ear.

Sera and Alannah would be perfect for each other.


	2. Alone with the Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle at Suledin Keep and the demon Imshael, Sera and Alannah are slowly taking steps to grow their close relationship. Sera hasn't seen Alannah in weeks, what will happen when she returns from the Hissing Wastes?

Sera was surrounded by the corrupted wardens, she tightened her grip around her alchemy flask, she could feel the electricity crackling within. Almost quicker than an arrow she smashed the liquid on her body, lightning started to zig and zag, charging her up, giving her energy to move faster than an other person surrounding her. Sera drew four arrows and then shot them quickly in rapid succession, each striking their mark of a warden head. Just as quickly as the alchemical had been giving Sera lightning quick reflexes and speed, it was done but the difference was that the wardens surrounding her were down on the ground in their pools of blood.

"Okay now to find Alannah and find the Friggin' exit!" Sera shouted.

Sera dashed through the ramparts, looking for her love but couldn't find her, she ran into the main courtyard and then saw her... standing right next to the Fade Rift. Sera thought Alannah would simply close the rift but no, green energy crackled out and struck Alannah, turning her into a pile of ash. Sera felt her heart stop, she didn't move, didn't speak, but she was certain she felt her heart snap and shatter into a million pieces. Sera then jolted up in her bed and looked around. She was in her tiny room above the Tavern, she looked out at the Sun, still early, it was barely past dawn. Alannah, Dorian, Cassandra, and Iron Bull had went to the Hissing Wastes to deal with the Venatori stationed there by Corypheus, but it had been a few weeks, Alannah would soon be back. The day went by and Sera eventually was bored, she realized that they would have to soon go to the Winter Palace to stop Empress Celene's assassination, although Alannah didn't want to go at all, Sera felt the same too.

Sera was waiting for Alannah to return, Sera waited in Alannah's quarters, Sera roamed to Alannah's desk, papers were scattered about, battle strategies, contracts, party invites. Alot of these could be used for the Red Jennys.

"Sera!! Oh my- I missed you!" Alannah screamed and shouted as she ran over to Sera, they hugged and kissed.

"Aly, I missed you forever." Sera proclaimed, she was extremely happy to see Alannah again.

"It's so good to see you again Sera, it's felt like ages." Alannah said as she smiled and held Sera's hands. Sera smiled back, Sera realized that Alannah was extremely exhausted, but Sera had never felt this in love before, she was in heaven.

"Listen Sera, I need to sleep, Maker knows I really need a good sleep, but tomorrow we'll hangout, I love you." Alannah said, right after she kissed Sera's cheek.

Sera walked back out of Alannah's chambers and made her way back to her tiny room above the tavern, she dug around her drawer until she found it, a bottle of good wine she had been saving for a special occasion, Sera couldn't think of one better then meeting with Alannah after half a month away. She laid down in bed and tried to sleep, hours passed, Sera could still hear Iron Bull sleeping with the redhead from the kitchen, Sera had heard him mention the woman to Alannah a few times before. Sera finally fell asleep but revisited the terrible nightmare from the night before, it played out almost exactly as it did a night ago. Sera woke up much later that morning and was freaking out. She remembered falling into the fade with Alannah, Blackwall, Dorian, Alistair, and Hawke. Sera was terrified, she hated demons and anything she couldn't logically get her head around. Sera remembers seeing the Nightmare Demon and the very large spider. When Sera, Dorian, and Blackwall escaped, Sera remembered waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Seeing Alannah and Hawke escape brought relief to Sera's very concerned discomfort, not that Sera and Alannah were in love at that point but Alannah was everyone's only shot at saving the screwed up state of the world.

Sera waited and waited, it was beginning to feel like an eternity, the sun had gone way down, the moon was out and you could hear the faint howls of the wolves that hadn't been driven crazy by the Breach and the numerous rifts around Thedas. Skyhold was beautiful this late at night, excluding the guard on patrol every now and then, The howls were eerie but had a hint of mystery. The moon was shining bright so there was a glorious and beautiful blue hue to the contrast of grey stone surroundings and green trees of Skyhold, since Skyhold was on a mountain, the chilly mountain air was howling as Sera waited for Alannah.

"Sera..." Alannah said. Alannah was wearing a hood and her face was shrouded in shadow.

"Hey Aly... why you wearing a hood?" Sera asked.

"I've been awake for a few hours, this job is taking a lot outta me Sera." Alannah said. Sera took a second to analyze Alannah's features, nothing about her face had changed, but she saw it, Alannah had bangs in front of her face now. She was slightly shaking.

"Aly.. you okay?" Sera asked, clearly concerned for her love.

Alannah sighed, she took a deep breath and slowly took off her hood, Alannah, who had once had long flowy black hair, her hair and been cut to be laying wildly with bangs, she rubbed her arm and Sera noticed a tear running down her cheek. Alannah broke down, Sera had never seen this side of Alannah, all Sera saw before this was a brave warrior who would jump into any scuffle to protect her friends. A woman who would joke with anyone to help their mood.

"Alannah!" Sera shouted, almost involuntarily, she pulled in Alannah and hugged her as Sera felt her collar get wetter as Alannah cried. 

"I'm so afraid that I'll make a wrong decision or cost everyone their lives, everyone is counting on me, I have ALL of Thedas counting on me to stop Corypheus. I honestly have been stressing out Sera..." Alannah confessed.

"Aly, you're doing a frigging great job yeah? Who else could stop the stupid Templars and Mages from killing everyone. You helped me kill that pissbag noble from trying to turn you against me. You are the best person I've ever met in my life love." Sera spoke from the heart and she meant every word.

"Sera... I love you so much." Alannah said as she started to regain her composure.

"I love you too Aly." Sera said back to her. Sera smiled big and Alannah returned the gesture with a warm smile of her own, they hugged and held it in as they braced the chilling air, but they kept each other close. 

"Want to go back to my quarters Sera? It's cold out here on the battlements." Alannah said, more relaxed and collected then before.

"Why are we still here?" Sera asked coyly.

Sera and Alannah snuck back up to Alannah's quarters. Alannah started a fire after s few tries and the orange light sprung to life as the wood started to crackle under the heat and Alannah breathed a little sigh of relief and then they sat on the couch and Sera pulled out the wine. She felt it and it was cool as they were just outside.

"I thought we'd celebrate you and me seeing each other again Aly. It's not high quality shite but it's stil good." Sera said jokingly as Alannah chuckled.

Sera opened the wine and set it on a table next to the bed. Alannah walked back over with two small glasses and poured some wine for them to enjoy. After Alannah poured the wine she got up and wlaked to her wardrobe and was examining.

"Whatcha looking for Aly?" Sera asked intrigued.

"How very.... inquisitor like of you to ask Sera." Alannah answered with a wink, "I'm getting out of my Casual wear into something looser if you must know."

"That's.... really sexy love." Sera said, she could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Thanks Sera, you're free to watch, won't take long I promise." Alannah stated.

"I was planning on watching even so honey." Sera said as she got more comfy.

"Well enjoy the show." Alannah told her with a coyness not usually used by Alannah.

As Sera watched Alannah change she couldn't help but make out the curves and toned lines of her body, while Alannah didn't fully undress she did get down to her undergarments. Alannah then put on a robe that she had made herself whenever she had spare time.

"Shite! When did you whip that up? It's..." Sera trailed off as she gazed into Alannah's eyes as she was still adjusting her robe, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks Sera, it's just Royal Sea Silk mostly, with trimmings of Plush Fustian Velvet... I can make you one!" Alannah stated with excitement.

"I'd love one love...can we talk about you? You asked about me before, I wanna know of your past." Sera asked.

"Of course Sera, ask away." Alannah told her.

"Your life prior to the conclave shitshow?" Sera asked.

"I was a Hunter for my clan, I hunted mostly bears for fur and the like, I was decent with a bow but I was great with a sword, I also defended the Clan when need-be, I'd get nicked from time to time but nothing serious, the healers and mages could always fix me up. We never stayed in one place, but we would trade frequently with Kirkwall or the neighboring cities and towns, when the rebellion happened, however, we got shunned from most places due to us having Mages in our Clan, our food was leaving due to the battles and war, we were losing clansman left and right, our very way of life was being threatened so Keeper Deshanna sent me to the Conclave to spy, the blast happened, next thing I know I wind up here in a old elven castle with a beautiful woman, couldn't want anything else love." Alannah said.

"They sure don't need you more than I do Aly, you're so amazing to me I can't even begin to describe..." Sera trailed off.

"You don't need to Sera, I know you love me and I love you too, you're my one and only, you're my Ma vhenan love, I mean, shit, Lathbora viran, I didn't even know what was true love until I met you Sera. I've had flings but I truly love you with everything I possibly can." Alannah said, smiling.

"You are such a sucker for making me want you forever aren't you yeah? I'd never thought I'd love a Dalish girl, but here we are." Sera said whole-heartedly.

"Guess we owe the Breach yeah? Brining us together." Alannah said as she took off her robe and settled in.

"I know right?? One thing I guess we owe Coryph-shit's face Aly. Can I sleep in here with you?" Sera sked.

"I'd hope so, it's late and I'm cold honey." Alannah spoke with a soft tone.

Sera could feel her melt on the inside. Sera took off her clothes excluding her underwear and crawled into bed with Alannah, nobody would disturb them that next day. Sera and Alannah knew they could finally have a good rest in a warm room next to a dwindling fire and with each other. They were finally alive and they both finally found love that they deserved, It was Sera and Alannah against the world, and the world would probably lose that fight with sword cuts and tons of arrows to boot.


	3. A Night at the Winter Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Alannah have officially become a couple but now they must face scrutiny of the nobles or Orlais at the Winter Palace. Hopefully they can withstand it all from the Nobles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is POST Wicked Hearts and Wicked Eyes. This is the rest of the evening. I hope everyone enjoys! (Sorry for the delay everyone!)

Sera took another swig of her cup filled with wine, the night had been a long one and she hadn't gotten a single sip of anything as Alannah had talked to her on the way there that they weren't to drink until after Celene had been saved from the assassination attempt. The wine was some piss that the nobles enjoyed, it tasted sweet and had a hint of some berry, probably Strawberries. Sera downed it anyhow, She had been slightly pissed that she hadn't gotten to talk to Aly since she forced everyone to play nice. The stupid nobles kept talking to her, kissing her ass was more like it.

"Are you well Sera?" Cassandra asked as she walked over and sat next to her. Sera was slightly surprised, her and Cassandra didn't see eye to eye on most things.

"Yeah I'm good Cassandra, just I haven't gotten to spend time with Alannah all night unless were killing stupid Venatori shites." Sera said and huffed a sigh of frustration after.

"Well at least I now I'm not the only one here that feels out of place. And yes I've watched you all night, you have seemed skittish." Cassandra said, she leaned forward to look at Sera face to face. "I'll go get her, Alannah will make time for you too Sera." Cassandra patted Sera's shoulder and disappeared into the crowd Sera appreciated the gesture but was sad to see Cassandra leave but she was hopeful Alannah would be with her for the rest of the night.

As the night went on and Sera grew agitated, where the hell was Alannah and why wasn't she even trying to make time for Sera? Sera walked out on a balcony to catch some fresh air, she tugged at her royal palace attire that she was forced to wear, the thought of looking even close to these noble pissbags was enough to make her gag in her mouth

"Sera! I finally found you love." Alannah said, with a good sigh of relief right afterwards.

"Where the hell were you Aly? I was a second away from clocking some noble for staring at me." Sera admitted, calming down

"You wouldn't be able to do that Sera." Alannah said bluntly.

"Yeah? Why so-" Sera was asking. Before Sera could finish Alannah pulled up to Sera and gave her a cute kiss on the lips. Sera was surprised that Alannah would do that at the Winter Palace of all places.

"Love?! Damn I love your kisses but here? They'll judge you for that." Sera said.

"I don't give a damn what they do if I'm with you I am the happiest girl in the world." Alannah said.

"Awh Aly, you're the best! Can we bug off now, I cannot stand this bloody outfit yeah?" Sear said and chuckled tugging at the bottom of her coat.

"I agree Sera, these coats are awful and tighter than anything ever." Alannah said as she kissed Sera one last time.

Alannah, Sera, Cassandra, and Iron Bull had gathered up near the exit of the Winter Palace, Leliana, Josphine, and Cullen were there shortly afterwards.

"The sooner we can leave the better." Cullen said rubbing his headache.

"For once me and jackboot agree ha!" Sera said as she laughed and hugged Alannah.

They all got on their horses except Sera, who decided to ride with Alannah, they were on thier way back to Skyhold to plan for what was next.


	4. Draw and Fire Your Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Winter Palace, Sera and Alannah were going to take the night to learn from each other in more ways than one.

Alannah wiped her bangs out of her face, she sat there in her quarters at her desk, she was extremely flustered, she desk was littered with battle formations, reports against Red Templars and Venatori, and letters thanking her for her "valiant" and "noble" outing of the Grand Duchess and the saving of the "Dear Empress Celene." Alannah loosened her shirt as she sighed. Alannah didn't even want to go to the damn palace but she didn't need Orlais taken over and stomping out the Inquisition. Alannah took a shot of the Grey Warden Whiskey that Blackwall had given her after they arrived back at Skyhold. She stood up from the desk and walked out to her deck overlooking the mountains, she saw the moon creeping between two mountain sides. The moon casted a beautiful blue hue around Skyhold. 

"How are things going Lavellan?" Alannah spun around and saw Dorian standing at the top of the stairs. 

"Oh, Dorian, you scared the life out of me. Your lucky I don't have something to deck you with." Alannah said as she let out a sigh of relief. 

"That would be, unfortunate, to say the least." Dorian, he continued, " Sera was wanting to see you today but you've been busy with these damn papers that I saw enough of in the Tevinter Imperium." 

"Damnit, I know but I am running a whole damn army to take down Corypheus, you'd lose track of time too Dorian." Alannah replied. Alannah then slumped in her chair. "Is Sera still up?" 

"Yes, she's in the Tavern with Iron Bull, care to join me there?" Dorian offered 

"Sure, I could use a stiff drink." Alannah admitted. They walked down and out to the courtyard and saw nobody, not a trace of life, everyone was asleep except night watchmen, they walked into the Tavern and saw Iron Bull and Sera enjoying a drink. 

"Sera, I'm sorry I haven't had time." Alannah said as she joined them at the counter top. 

"Don't worry love, been busy with the war with Coryph-shit right?" Sera said, joyful that Alannah had joined them in the Tavern.

"Yeah, it's been extremely taxing on me these last few days. everyone is suddenly pretty chummy with the elf that just stopped Orlais from becoming Venatori dinner." Alannah said as she drank her shot.

"Well Inky, you're here now, so let's not talk about anything about the war for at least once alright love?" Sera said placing her hand on her thigh. The night went on and Dorian and Iron Bull drank and drank and eventually went back to Dorian's room. Sera and Alannah weren't so drunk so they decided to go outside the tavern.

"Sera?" Alannah asked.

"What's wrong Inky?" Sera answered her quickly.


End file.
